


Questions // Nagisa Hazuki

by skeletiddies



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Fingering, Oneshot, Other, Sex Work, Smut, dont look children, face riding, its very pornographic, reader has a vagina but no gender, too saucy for deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Hazuki hadn't expected to become a stripper later on in life, and he certainly hadn't expected going as far as to break the law for a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions // Nagisa Hazuki

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin deviantart took this down like 12 hours after i put it up??? lmfao porn in the form of pictures is fine but if u write it (Even with a mature filter on it) then OH NO THATS TOO RAUNCHY KIDS CAN READ WORDS BUT IF THEY SEE A GIRL SUCKING DICK THEY DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS WE GOTTA TAKE IT DOWN
> 
> also its my bday im 19 today ohoHOHOHOHHO
> 
> p.s. my aesthetic is being rich and dominating beautiful submissive men so if u see a pattern in my works its on purpose

If one were to ask Nagisa Hazuki what he wanted to be when he grew up, twelve years ago he would’ve said a princess, five years ago he would’ve said a professional swimmer, and two months ago he would’ve said he was still deciding.

However, what no one truly expected was that he would finally find his niche as a renowned male stripper.

He kept his erogenous profession a secret for the most part, insisting to his friends that he was just doing part-time work until something bigger showed up, though the façade was getting harder and harder to maintain. What made it especially difficult was listening to Makoto fret over him, considering he was twenty-two and hadn’t gone to university or gotten a full-time job. 

It was just something he couldn’t really understand. The very idea of being up on the stage or straddling a customer’s lap was just so exciting to him – he loved the attention.

But he especially loved the attention from _you._

On more than one occasion the two of you would end up going a little too far with his lap dance, and it’d simultaneously excite and disgust the crowd that’d gather. What made it tenfold worse was when his other customers complained about him not being as enthusiastic with them – but what could they expect? They weren’t you, they couldn’t rile him up like you could, it was a mutual exchange of energy.

It annoyed him that he didn’t even know your name. He didn’t know who you were, how old you were, where you came from – because he was at least 12% certain you weren’t fully Japanese – or even why you liked to visit so often. All he knew was that you went there every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night and just wait for him to come to you.

This time though… this time he wanted to do something different.

It took a fair amount of planning – disabling cameras for his chosen room, bribing the other dancers to keep a secret, convincing security to take a break, et cetera – but he knew it’d be worth it in the end.

Within five minutes of the erotic dance he performed for you, he found himself feeling unrealistically agitated. With lust glazing over his magenta eyes, he leaned down and whispered against your ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

You rested your hand on his ass as a smirk rose to your face. “Are you trying to trick me into paying for a VIP room?”

He giggled. “Not at all! This one’s on me.”

Your interest was piqued as he got up from your lap and led you away into your private room. Nagisa knew you’d have to be quick and discreet. Sexual activity was normally illegal in most clubs, so he couldn’t let any of his superiors notice he was gone _or_ that he’d disabled the cameras in the room.

The moment you were in the suite and the door was closed, Nagisa had pulled you into him to plant a desperate kiss on your lips. He’d kissed you before, many times, but now that it wasn’t in a room full of people it felt far more satisfying. Right now, the two of you could act however you wished – all that sexual tension could finally be released.

You slid your hands into the waistband of his scant garments, harshly groping the flesh of his backside. Instinctively, he ground his hips against yours and moaned at the contact.

He continued to pull you further into the room, knocking various objects to the floor before falling backwards onto the couch. 

For a short while it was you who was on top of him, but he decided to turn the tables and flip your positions around, straddling your hips and looking down at you seductively. 

“Isn’t this _so_ much better than the dances outside?” he asked, feigning innocence – which he was damned good at.

You ran your hands along the smooth skin of his thighs, feeling smug when he bit his lip. “Oh yes,” you answered finally. “It’s much more satisfying when you act this slutty in private.”

“Aw, don’t say it like that!” he whined. “I’m only like this for you, I swear!”

You laughed lightly. “I bet you say that to everyone who comes here.”

“No I don’t!”

“Relax,” you told him. “It’s just banter, you can do what you want with your body.”

You couldn’t resist finding him adorable when he pouted childishly at you. “Saying things like that just makes me want you even more…”

“Well, you have me. All to yourself. What’d you have in mind?”

“Hmm…” He looked away from you, tapping his finger on his chin in faux-thought. “I want to play a game with you.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head. “What kind of game?” 

“I have to make you feel good,” he said. “Every time I do, you have to answer one of my questions.”

You relaxed further into the cushions and pinched his thigh lightly. “Alright, I’m game.”

He smiled at you. A smile so bright it could blind a blind man who was just getting his sight back through advanced medical procedures, with teeth shinier than a premium diamond, and a spirit fuller than Kylie Jenner’s lips with hyaluronic acid.

He wasted no time in getting to work, shifting to a better position and leaning down to press his chest against yours, trailing sloppy kisses along your neck. You lulled your head to the side and allowed him to do as he pleased. You felt his fingers slip under your panties and rub against your pussy lips, causing him to grin half-heartedly at your wetness.

“Mmm, you’re so wet,” he hummed. “Do you always get like this when I dance for you?”

“Only when you put effort in,” you replied, spreading your thighs to give him better access. 

“But I always put effort in!” he complained.

You closed your eyes and smirked. “That’s my point.”

His eyes widened slightly in realisation before his smugness took over. He rubbed along your folds, briefly slipping a finger in then pulling back out again. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked your juices off the tips.

Once seeing your lewd expression watching him, he’d decided to make more of a display out of it for you and continued to suck shamelessly, moaning exaggeratedly at the taste of you. You could feel your frustration growing rapidly as you watched the saliva soaking his fingers. 

“You taste _so_ good,” he breathed out. “I want more… I want you to ride me.”

You groaned a little under your breath, partially out of eagerness and partially out of your growing need. “Where do you want me to ride you?”

He traced his saliva-coated fingers around his lips, and one look at the sultry expression on his face told you all you needed to know. “Here.”

More than eager to carry out his wishes, you allowed him to sit you up and strip you from your clothes. Seeing you naked in front of him turned him on to the point where it was damn near painful to conceal it.

He laid back on the couch and guided your thighs to sit on either side of his head. He looked up at your with glossed-over eyes. “Wow… I like the view of you from here.”

“Funny, I like the view of you from here too,” you responded.

“We should do this a lot then, huh?”

He gently pulled your hips down so your core had made contact with his lips. The way he started to work his tongue in and around you sent sparks through your body. Your head tilted back as you gyrated your hips onto his face. You entangled your fingers in his blond locks and moaned out, immediately feeling disappointed when you felt him part from you.

“Aha! I made you feel good—now answer my question,” he teased.

You clicked your tongue against your teeth in annoyance. “Fuck, man… Alright, what is it?”

“What’s your name? Full name.”

“[First] [Last].”

His lips dusted against your aching pussy as he let out a small giggle. “That’s such a cute name… [First]-chan.”

He kissed your folds, his tongue entering you again and languidly licking up and down your cunt. He brought one of his hands up to finger you as he slowly worked his way up to your clit. When you let out another moan, you felt him grin against you.  


However, by this point he had been too invested in getting face-fucked by you to completely stop. Instead he talked in between his ministrations. 

“You’re dripping…” he commented before quickly lapping up your fluids with his tongue. “What do you do for a living?”

Sweat trickled down your body as you felt your orgasm nearing. “I’m an—oohh fuck—I’m an entrepreneur. So’s my family. I-inherited a fortune— _holy shit.”_

“Aah…” he answered, caressing you with his tongue again. “Are you going to cum?”

“Is this one of t-the questions?”

He laughed a little. “No. My next question is how much do you make?”

“Hah. Enough to buy this place and pay everyone in it off for the rest of their lives.”

He felt like he should be surprised, but considering how often you’d gone there and how most nights Nagisa would leave with hundreds of thousands of yen just from you, it just ended up making sense.

“So you’re rich? Amazingly I’m even more attracted to you,” he said, flicking his tongue at your clit.

Your head hung back as you let out another moan. You were getting close.

“Mmm… Is this your first time in Japan?”

You took a shaky breath as you attempted to answer, “No. Sixth I think—or-or seventh—I travel—oh my god!”

You tugged harshly at his hair and pushed yourself further onto his face as you came. Nagisa moaned into you as he felt your wetness spill out. He continued to eat you out even after you came, causing you to dig your nails into his scalp and into the fabric of the cushions. 

“That was so good,” he praised, his voice stifled by the proximity of your dripping cunt. “I want you to do it more.”

“Yeah I’m going to,” you assured him. You still managed to sound dominating even though your voice was shaking – it was such a turn-on to Nagisa.

“You were saying?” he persisted, using his tongue to enter you with his fingers as his nose pressed against your throbbing clit.

“I travel… a lot. Have been since I turned eighteen.”

“How old are you now?” he asked after pulling back enough to talk.

“Twenty-three.”

“So young… You’re only a year older than me.”

After a while the questions had ceased completely as Nagisa had become too absorbed in tasting you and relishing in the way you felt on his face to remember to ask any. He never intended to spend so much time on you, but the way your pussy clenched around his tongue when you were about to cum was so alluring he could hardly resist.

And he _didn’t_ resist.

After cumming for the fourth time that night, Nagisa had finally mustered enough willpower to pull away from you. It was also partially because you couldn’t handle any more.

The two of your took a moment to catch your breath before you broke the silence and said, “Alright, you had your fun, it’s my turn.”

“Eh?” he blinked. “Ah, well… I mean… I wasn’t really--”

“You thought you’d eat me out six times and that’d be it?”

He hung his head in shame. “…Yeah.”

You leaned against the back of the sofa and laughed breathlessly at him. “You’re so cute! I don’t know if that means you never want to see me again or if you thought this would be enough to give you my number.”

He perked up in his seat. “I-I do want to see you again! You’re my favourite client and I’m not just saying that because you give me a lot of money and I have a heart of gold!”

You laughed again. “If you were so certain that this would end here, how come there’s a big bottle of lube over there?”

He glanced at the bottle then turned back to you. “I like to be prepared.”

The light in your eyes glimmered as an idea ran through your mind. “Well, I’ll make some good use of it.”

You got up off the sofa and sauntered over to the other end of the room, picking up the bottle from the table. You squirted an excessive amount of lube on your fingers and watched him squirm in discomfort as he saw it drip to the floor. You gestured for him to come over and he swiftly obeyed.

Your eyes scanned his outfit – he’d still been fully clothed. Well, not really, but you’d been ass-naked for the past forty-five minutes and he hadn’t even removed his shorts yet. A crime is what that was.

“Clothes off. Now.”

He nodded once, trying to contain his excitement at the demanding tone in your voice. He hurriedly removed all articles of clothing and carelessly discarded them.

“Bend over, on the back of this couch.”

Once again heeding your orders, he walked – making sure to sensually sway his hips as he did so – over to the couch and bent over. He stuck his ass out to tease you and looked over his shoulder. “Like this?” he asked.

You approached him from behind and smeared the lube from your fingers onto his tight hole and he instantly tensed up at your touch. “It’s cold…” he complained quietly.

“There’s lube that heats up if you blow on it. Look for it next time you go shopping,” you said, still smearing it on and around his entrance.

He simply pouted and looked away. He got comfortable leaning against the back of the sofa, supporting himself with his elbows and standing with his legs further apart so you’d have room to manoeuvre. 

Very suddenly, you thrust a finger inside of him which caused his entire body to jerk. “A-ah! [First]-chan!” 

You dropped the bottle to the floor and used your now-free hand to trace patterns on his lower back. “So I’m going to play a game. I’m going to make you feel good, and whenever I do you have to answer one of my questions.”

He bit back a smart comment as your finger went deeper into him. The half-mast he’d been sporting quickly became fully aroused from the skilful motions of that single finger.

As you carefully slid a second finger in, Nagisa couldn’t hold back a whimper escaping his throat.

“You’re so sensitive,” you cooed. “Alright, question time.”

“Mmmf.”

“What’s your real name?”

“N-Nagisa… Hazuki…”

“How cute!”

“St-stop teasing me, [First]-chan…!”

You stared at him in feigned shock. “Me? Teasing you? Why would I do that? I am offended that you’d even consider such a thing!”

As you said that, you pushed your fingers deeper inside him and pressed against his prostate. From that seemingly trivial action alone, pre-cum had started to drip from the head of his cock. He moaned again, louder this time, and gripped tighter onto the sofa.

“Question time!” you declared. He groaned in dissatisfaction. “You’ve got a nice body, where’d it come from?”

He bit down on his lower lip so hard it almost felt like it would start to bleed. “I-I—aah!” He paused to recollect himself from your cruel mockery. “I was—I was in th-the sw-swim club—mmmh—at my s-school…”

“I thought you had the body of a swimmer,” you told him. You brought your free hand up to roughly slap his ass, feeling the toned muscles of his backside. “I imagine an ass like this doesn’t come just from pole dancing. And those legs…”

Your hand moved from his ass to the front of his thigh, groping and touching every inch of it vulgarly. He was just too much. 

He pushed his ass back into you to feel you better, gasping for air as he urged you to go further. “More, more, please! I need more…!”

“Whatever you want, Hazuki.”

You fingers increased their pace, thrusting in and out of him as Nagisa tried desperately to feel you as deep inside him as he could. Your hand lazily dragged up the inner part of his thigh and lingered dangerously close to his cock.

“T-touch me there, please!” he begged. “Fuck me, [First]-chan! I need it!”

You did as he asked and started to toy with his shaft, slowly working your way up to the head then back down again. You had to rely on the lubrication of his pre to do it comfortably – the lube was already too far away for you to want to grab. 

You leaned over him, your hot breath fanning against the nape of his neck as you kissed and sucked on sensitive spots. You drove Nagisa into a frenzy – wanton words and filthy declarations of his arousal for you dripping from his mouth like honey.  
He continuously begged for more, and you always complied when he did. 

Even when you did attempt to ask him a question, he’d interrupt himself in the middle of the sentence to curse, whine, or plead you to take him.

His eyes were squeezed shut as your motions became more erratic. His fists were curled so tightly that his knuckles bled white—this sex was so much better than he could’ve imagined.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” he cried, practically sobbed from the sounds of it. You almost felt bad, overwhelming him like that.

His body tensed up then relaxed as he let out one last moan. Your brows knit together when you didn’t feel anything come out. Did he have issues with ejaculating? 

“…Did you… cum?” you asked hesitantly.

He nodded, gnawing on his lip.

“But nothing… You’re still hard.”

“I kn-know,” he wheezed. “I-it’s a m-method so I can… keep going…”

Your eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Oh? So you had to actually hold that back? Poor, darling Hazuki… Don’t worry, you can really cum this next time, yeah?”

“Y-yeah…”

With your new goal being to overstimulate Nagisa so much he wouldn’t be able to hold his next orgasm back, you quickly returned to pleasing him all over. You tugged him up so his back was against your front, harshly biting and sucking on his neck as you did so.

He bucked his hips into the hand that was pumping at his cock, throwing his arm back to rest a hand at the back of your head. “Aaah… you’re so good, [First]-chan, you’re so good!”

“You’re flattering me,” you said against his skin.

Drool trickled down from the side of his mouth as he lost control of his body. He was already sensitive from his first – albeit dry – orgasm, but you had only increased your intensity. It was as if you paid no mind to what his nerves could handle and instead just wanted to see how far you could push him – and he was exactly right with that assumption.

You left marks along his neck, shoulder, and what you could reach of his collarbone. Nagisa’s muscles tensed as your fingers slid all the way in. “You’re handling this well, Hazuki,” you said. “Do you want another finger?”

“Yes, yes!”

You slithered another one of your fingers in and listened to Nagisa’s frantic breathing as if it was music. “How’s this then?”

He couldn’t even answer you as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. “I’m going to—I’m—aaahn fuck it’s coming out!”

He climaxed for the second time – this time not able to clench his muscles to prevent a proper orgasm – and you hadn’t expected just how much would come out. His cum had soaked your hand, the back of the couch, and even somehow managed to get on his lower stomach. 

You could feel his legs shaking so violently they were about to give out and wrapped your arms around his waist to hold him up. He went back to leaning on the couch for support, trying to steady his breaths and regain his balance.  


You finally let go of him when he was ready and grabbed a tissue to wipe his fluids off your hands. “So, Hazuki… I’ve got another question for you.”

He turned his eyes from the sofa to you, not being able to offer more than a grunt in acknowledgement.

You went over to your strewn-about clothes and grabbed out your phone. You offered it to him and asked, 

“What’s your number?”


End file.
